


[Podfic] Under the Mistletoe by Tutselutse

by tamani17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: MP3, Christmas Fluff, Clint and Darcy are bro's, F/M, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamani17/pseuds/tamani17
Summary: Jane looked at Darcy after taking a long sip of coffee, smiling a very pleased smile before asking: "How's it going with the cute neighbor?"Darcy couldn't control the stupid grin that spread across her face and the small blush in her cheeks as she answered:"Barnes? I saw him today, but being late and all, I couldn't stop and flirt. He looked so cute, his hair and scarf filled with snow".-----Darcy is kind of crushing on her neighbor. She also has weird friends. And, it's Christmas."Our landlord really went all out with the mistletoe, huh? AU" [Podfic Version]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Under the Mistletoe by Tutselutse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tutselutse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734967) by [Tutselutse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tutselutse/pseuds/Tutselutse). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** Under the Mistletoe 

**Author:** Tutselutse 

**Reader:** Tamani 17 

**Length:** 27 minutes

 **Listen:**

Listen: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UkuyI6rLPeJc-OKtAaEInlQLDFRQiY5O/view?usp=sharing


End file.
